


Just Give In

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Improper Use of a Rosary, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sounding, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.[Alternate Universe. Priest!Masato with Succubus!Reader. The reader is the one forcing themselves onto Masato.]





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> To think that this would be my 50th story posted on here.
> 
> Writing this was strangely simple. After writing You Are My Home, I felt tired and needed a break from writing for a few days. But I was completely fine after I finished this and this story is longer. Logically, it doesn't make sense lol.
> 
> I was raised Catholic but never identified as that. Glad to see those religion classes I was forced to take went to good use.
> 
> The reader has a bit more personality this time around than my usual reader inserts. As a succubus, you're a little arrogant and deceptive. You're on the stronger side than the weaker side, with the ability to control human actions. Perhaps more than anything else, you've got your heart set on corrupting a handsome, blue-haired priest. He's much too serious for your liking, maybe a game will loosen him up a bit?
> 
> Made on 10/18/2019.

The life of a succubus wasn’t dull in the least. However, there was one time a year that allowed you to really have some fun. No one questioned your horns, protruding from your head and curved in a downward tilt. No one thought twice about your tongue, able to extend much beyond the regular human length. No one objected to your tail, the tip of which was rounded into the shape of a heart.

Instead, you received compliments. On your tiny fangs, on your cat like pupils, on your clothing, much too suggestive to wander far without your cloak. You pulled the gray, floor length cloak closer to your body. The hood was over your head, partially hiding your appearance. Not that you wanted to hide, but your outfit didn’t hold up well against the crisp air. 

Anytime a human got a little too close, guessing a little too much, you had learned to grin just a little too wide. A toothy grin and the lightest use of suggestion got them quickly walking the other way. You had a way with words, after all, and humans were particularly susceptible. 

The streets were starting to fill with light, candles placed in windows. Lights also illuminated the insides of carved out vegetables like pumpkins and turnips. They were placed on steps and stoops, frightening faces on their sides. Today was a day to scare off evil spirits but your thoughts were more wicked than a hollow vegetable.

You had a destination in mind. Within this town, there was a church. A church that was run by a single man. That man was a priest of the most holy variety. And you wanted to drag that man directly to hell.

The church was on the outskirts of town. It had once been in the centre but over time, people left. The line of trees leading up to the building were starting to shed their leaves, making them crunch under your boots. The colours were beautiful, golden. But they still fell apart under your feet, leaving crushed remains in your wake. The dirt road gave way to a paved front entrance and soon your hands were pushing the doors open.

The church was old, its faith was weak. Its power had waned over the recent years, much to your own luck. The area was shrinking, most were leaving for the more populated places. You may not have been able to enter so easy decades ago but the village was old. It was pathetic, in a way. The same pricks you felt in the back of your mind would have been the equivalent of getting dragged by a horse. This was sacred ground to so many and you planned to change that.

“Hello?” To any human, you were simply a girl looking for a dry place to spend the night. Your cloak was pulled close, hiding your true nature. “Is anyone here?” Your words echoed. The draft brought in by the opening of the door made the hundreds of candles flicker. The smoke would burn your lungs in your breathed too deeply. This was flirting with danger at best and the thought made you want to press your thighs together.

With the door shut behind you, you took a few uncertain steps. If you were being watched, you certainly had to look the part of a defenceless girl. Your tail swished under the cloak, quivering with anticipation. 

The church was empty. Its pews, so neatly laid out in rows, lacked any evidence of being occupied. The stained glass caught the last light of the day, transmitting random splashes of colour around the church. Your feet carried you forward, into the back of the rows. You let a hand linger over the carved benches. There were painting and carving of the saints all around, none of which you made eye contact with.

By the time you were about halfway through the pews, a man appeared from one of the back rooms. With chopped blue hair and a black, clerical robe, he was exactly the man you were looking for. “Can I help you?” 

Right to the point, you had to give him credit for that. “Please,” you let a warble into your voice. “Let me stay the night. I have no where else to go.” You kept your heads down, knowing your eyes would give you away.

The priest’s face softened; voice strong. “Of course. The church is open to all its believers. Do you believe in God?” The way he spoke was lovely, owning a masculine sound. He motioned you forward and you were only too happy to approach, the spring in your step could be written off as shivering.

“I have faith.” But not in God. This one stung your tongue a little, reminding you of your blasphemy. But you swallowed the discomfort and pressed on. “Please, it’s so cold.” The actual temperature was a bit warm for your taste but playing with your food had always been your style.

“There is a fire going in the back. Come. Tell me your name.” You could only sing your praises internally as you followed the priest past the altar and into one of the back rooms. Getting him to lead you somewhere more private had you thinking it was going to be harder than it was. But this was surprisingly simple. Must be God’s work, right? 

“Mary.” It was a lie but it slipped off your tongue so nicely. It wasn’t your real name, no one other than yourself knew that. This was a name that held spiritual significance, something that didn’t go unnoticed. The two of you had reached the room by now, having gone down a dimly lit hallway with peeling wallpaper. Your eyes were on the floor, shuffling forward.

He seemed to approve of your given name. “Just like the Virgin Mary. It’s an old-fashioned name, seeped in religion and history. There is no doubt that you’re a blessed child.” 

The room was smaller, no doubt meant to be a personal room that was repurposed. There were a couple of chairs around a table and you claimed one of them. “Thank you, Father.” Sitting in the cloak was a chore and you ended up sitting on your tail. Ignoring that, you sloped your shoulders to make yourself seem smaller. “Were you busy? Have I interrupted you?”

He gave you a soft shake of his head. “On a day such as this, there is not much to do. I was conducting my evening prayer. Would you care to join me?”

There was no way that you could recite a holy prayer. Your tongue would likely turn to dust before you got to the end. “I’d love to.” More lies. It was forced out but there was nothing you could do. As he left to get some supplies, as he called them, all of the pretense dropped from your face. You glared at the crucifix on the wall, one of the only decorations in the room.

By the time the Father returned, the shy smile you had on your face was back. He gave you a pink set of rosary beads. They made your fingers sting, making your hands shake. You kept your head low as he set out communion and water. A cup for you and a cup for himself. He did the sign of the cross and got out a pocket Bible. “Shall we begin?” The book opened and you mimicked a praying gesture with your hands, bringing them in front of you and lacing your fingers together, the beads were hanging between them.

The bread and water were blessed. The priest waved his hands over them, imbuing them with holy energy. He droned on, about this being the body of Christ and this being the blood of Christ. You kept your hands together, eyes down. One of the breads was picked up, it was nothing more than a thin wafer more than bread, and presented to you.

You opened your mouth and let your tongue fall out. All of it. It uncurled itself past your chin, wet and pink. Obviously inhuman and obviously very much attached to your body.

The pleasure you got in watching the priest’s face warp in horror was nearly enough to turn you on. It was only for a moment. It was all you had before holy water was splashed in your face. It was uncomfortable and you had to turn your face away by instinct. Wretched priest. The drops that found your tongue made the muscle curl back up in your mouth. You dropped your hood and the rosary. 

“Begone demon.” Any kindness that was once in his eyes vanished. He held his Bible like a weapon and was reaching for the second cup of water. “Lying abomination.” The insults were hissed at you. The communion was taken away, unfit to ever pass through your lips.

“Aren’t you going to at least hear me out?” The pout was clear in your voice as the water dripped off your face. Rising, one of your hands wiped the loose water off your cheek. “I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” 

“The devil once tempted our Lord and Savior in the desert. He did not yield. Neither will I.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his words. 

Were all holy men so stuck up? You had seduced quite a few in your lifetime, some gave in easier than others. Once they got a taste of the pleasure you could offer them, the only name they could remember to praise was your own. This man wasn’t doing anything you hadn’t seen before but it made you want to ruin him all the same.

“When was the last time you were with a woman?” You were itching to toss your cloak aside but your need to tease was greater. “Does the church still have that silly celibacy rule in place?” By the way that his grip tightened on the cup, you sensed that you touched a nerve. “Don’t tell me that you’re a virgin?” You spat the word out, eyebrows arching up in false hysterics.

The water shook within the cup. “Silence. I’ll cut out your tongue for your falsehoods.” The threat made you shiver, not entirely with fear. This priest wasn’t fighting fair so neither would you.

“_Be still_.” The command was instant. The water in the cup no longer sloshed. The pages in the Bible no longer turned. The holy book fell to the floor, slipping through frozen fingers. You approached, the flowing gray material still surrounding your body, that wasn’t going to be given up yet. 

The absolute raw fury in those blue eyes made you sigh, stopping yourself before you swooned. Your hands reached out to caress the sides of his face. Cleanly shaven, your fingers tips dragged smoothly along his jaw line. “Tell me your _name_.”

It didn’t come easily. He was fighting it, your persuasion. His lips tried to form the name over and over until it finally forced its way out. “Masato.” 

“Nice to meet you, Masato.” The name rolled off your tongue a way that you liked. You didn’t offer up your own name. “Wanna see what’s under this coat?” Your hands wandered down the front of Masato’s chest, barely taking the time to enjoy the feeling. “_Be honest_.”

If Masato was conflicted before, he was outright furious now. His teeth ground together, jaw tightening. The veins in his neck showed. The poor man was so tense that he was trembling. It was made worse when your hand retreated to your cloak, undoing the top button. The slice of your neck that became exposed made his refusal greater, attempting to shake his head to convey his reluctance.

It was a defiant action that was allowed for now and you didn’t press the matter further. He kept his mouth shut. The fire crackled, filling the silence. “I gave you three lies. Tell me all three and I’ll let you go.” There was nothing crueler than false hope and it was the last thing you liked to tear to shreds before devouring your prey. But Catholics believed in mercy, right? In second chances?

The shuddering denial from Masato paused, his expression turning thoughtful. “Your name.” That was the easiest one. It was the only easy one. You could only imagine what was going through his head as he replayed your conversation up until this point. Did he remember it all? You doubted it. But you remembered every word.

“That’s one of them.” You were still in front of him, grinning. The other two were more difficult. “Next?”

“When you said you wanted to join my evening prayer.” Oh, Masato was quicker than you thought. They usually would get two out of three right so he was completely average so far. There was one area that you hoped he would be more than average in.

“Correct.” You hummed and Masato’s eyes were staring right at you. Was he checking to see if you were nervous? You weren’t. Shifting your weight from foot to foot, your tail swished behind you. He certainly had pretty eyes, you had to give him that. “Now the last one?”

This one took a few minutes. His eyes dropped from your own, most likely going back over every word you had said. Then, he finally spoke. “When you said you had faith in God.”

Your mouth split into an instant grin, corners stretching up as far as they could go. Masato’s face fell instantly, he struggled to recover and glare at you. “Wrong.” You singsonged, unable to keep the glee out of your voice. “I never said that. I only said I had faith. You assumed and you assumed wrong.” 

If Masato could have moved his neck, you had no doubt that he would have hung his head. You giggled and circled him. “Silly priest.” Now there was nothing standing in your way from breaking him. “Do you want to know what I actually lied about?” You were back in front of him now, hands going to the next button on your cloak.

The sweat was showing on Masato’s face, on his forehead. The gravity of the situation must be sinking in the longer he was unable to move, the longer you were in front of him. “It must have been when you first entered.” He groaned, lamenting in his own failure.

“Still wrong.” The second button was undone, followed by a third. Your hand was the only thing keeping the material on you, hand acting as a clamp. The tip of your tongue flicked over your lips, wetting them. He would have never have guessed it, priests weren’t predisposed to be questioning. “It was when I said I was cold.” Raising your hand, the cloak fell to the ground.

Indecent would be too modest a word to describe what you wore. Your arms, stomach, and thighs were bare. The micro bra and panties you wore kept you covered, leaving the rest to the imagination. Stockings came up to your knees. Your tail came into view for the first time, curling loosely around one of your legs.

Masato sucked in a breath and tried to avert his eyes. “Y-you,” he stuttered. “Succubus.” He spat out the word like a curse. The fire was roaring.

While you may have wanted to keep toying with him, your heart was beating fast and your lips weren’t the only thing that was wet. “Where do you sleep? _Take me there_.” 

When it was only his lips that he had to fight, Masato could stave off your persuasion. But when it was forcing his whole body to move? His body’s movements were jerky and slow. Turning around before going back out into that dingy hallway. His personal room was a little further down, it was the only door that was closed.

Masato lived in true Catholic fashion; the room was sparsely furnished. A small bookshelf with what had to be religious texts in one corner and a chair in another. The bed hosted a thin frame, the mattress looked thinner. A wooden nightstand was pushed beside the bed, its only occupants were a rosary and an unlit candle. A framed picture of Jesus hung on one wall with another crucifix over the bed. 

It wasn’t any luxury suite for sure. Once past the door frame, Masato stopped cold. Arms by his side, he could only wait for his next command. Coming up behind him, you encircled his body with your arms, hugging him from behind. It was undeniable that he wouldn’t feel your breasts pushing up against him.

“You really need a woman’s touch in here. It’s so stale.” The paint was gray, just to make things duller. The single window informed you that the sun had set, twilight was fading. “I think we need to lighten things up.” With a snap of your fingers, the framed picture burst into flames. The flames had a pink tinge, staying within the frame. “That’s better. Don’t you think?”

You didn’t expect a response and you didn’t receive one. The flames would stay there until you wished them away. The stage was set for the main event, something you were dying to get to. 

“_Sit on the edge of the bed_.”

More stiff walking but Masato obeyed. You let your eyes roam over his form. There was the barest of skin exposed but more would follow. Black clothes were crumbled from his sitting but he kept his shoulders tall. Standing in front of him, you set your feet apart and leaned forward. Gravity did its work and blue eyes flickered downward.

“Will you be good or do I need to keep giving you orders?” More thinly veiled orders posing as questions. Forcing submission made your heart cry out in joy and you had a feeling that Masato would dig his heels in.

His mouth was set in a line. He had full control over his facial movements and mouth, the only thing you halted were his body movements. “I will not break my vows. I will not betray my faith. You are a vile beast and I will have no further part in your games.” A vile beast you may be but you were a strong one. A lesser demon would have been on the floor, writhing from the holy water. But you had been around long enough, gotten enough energy stored up over the decades that it was no more than an annoyance. 

“You saw fit to engage in my games when it benefited you.” Narrowing your eyes, you looked down on him. “You thought you had a way out so you tried to take it. Not to mention that you threw holy water at my face. Would a good man do that?” 

“No man is without sin. It is not I that could cast the first stone.” Stubborn to a fault, this priest was. But handsome nonetheless. Reaching out, you traced his face until he managed to jerk his head away. You didn’t notice the mole under his eye before. Those eyes had wandered down once again.

Not letting him escape, your fingers trailed down his cheek. “You’re right. Men get tempted so easily, now don’t they?” Another lie. You had always had an easier time getting with the nuns than the priests. After all, you were intimately familiar with a woman’s body. “Want to tell me where your eyes have been since we’ve been talking like this?” 

His tongue stilled, not from your doing. It was a voluntary silence and his eyes closed. As if that could protect his ears from your peeling laughter and teasing words. God had really given you a real treat today. 

Your tail slithered against his leg, nudging his thigh. “Did you get your fill of my breasts already? You haven’t even tasted them yet.” The tip of your tongue could be seen through your teeth. The gasp that escaped him would be far from his last of the night, you’d be sure of that. It was cute how he wasn’t used to such talk. And that was mild coming from your mouth.

When Masato’s eyes remained closed, your thumb found his lips. You pressed and he refused to yield. Typical by now, you let your thumb feel the curve of his bottom lip. Unable to get him to open, you tried another tactic.

With your hands on his shoulders, you slid forward onto his lap. Chest to chest, your weight pinned him down. Your knees met the surface of the bed for the first time and you leaned back into his lap. Fingers teased his nape and you arched your spine to meet eyes that had flown open in shock.

“What do you think you’re doing?” His words were sharper than you expected this late into the game. Finally getting some contact, through clothes but you were playing the long game, made your tail twitch. “Get off of me.”

“Don’t think I will.” Your hips rolled; you were the one biting back a moan. This was always your downfall, getting a taste of the pleasure and drowning in it. “Father, will you listen to me? I’d like to confess to my sins.” Batting your eyelashes and dragging your tongue over your lips got Masato’s attention, however much the priest tried to ignore it.

“No. Get off.” Shorter words for a shorter attention span. His chest was heaving, heart must be going a mile an hour. “Right now.” The words lacked bite now that your hips were moving.

His words weren’t enough to get under your thick skin but he got a tug on the back of his head to keep him in line. “I’m going to commit what may be the most deadly of sins with a holy man.” The kink in your smile informed Masato of exactly what that sin was, not that your actions hadn’t clued him in already.

Masato switched gears. “Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name.” He said each word with force, as if they would shield him from your actions. “Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven.” It was a cute trick but it wasn’t going to work.

Oh, that wasn’t saying that it didn’t cause irritation. Your tail thumped against his leg; your fingers tangled in his hair pulled harder. Ignoring him, you kept confessing. “I plan on corrupting a priest. I plan on getting him on his knees and swearing to renounce his faith. He’ll commit himself only to me.”

It was a battle of wills that you were currently engaged in. “Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses.” Masato chanted on, unhindered by your ministrations. His stubbornness was showing once again, attempting to pray away an erection. “As we forgive those who trespass against us.” 

The tension was beginning to build. Two opposing forces were at work here, his faith versus your lust. As the prayer went on, you could nearly feel the wind pick up, even though you were indoors. Did Masato have more pull than you expected? It was nothing that you couldn’t handle.

You didn’t stop from hips from grinding against him, letting your head fall back. It was easy to feel, there was no way that Masato wouldn’t be able to feel it, your arousal. “He’ll bind himself to me. I’ll craft him into my image, my ideal. He’ll never want except for my touch on his skin and my taste in his mouth.” You were panting, there was no other way to put it.

The flames on the wall flickered. Growing and shrinking, the fire caused by your hand wavered. The invisible wind grew stronger so you braced yourself. Your nails dug into Masato’s shoulders. You’d leave proper marks on him soon enough, preferably on his back. A whine worked its way out of your throat, threatening to close up on if you interrupted the rest of the prayer.

“And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil.” This was the most powerful line in the prayer, sounding off like a mantra. You shuddered involuntarily, your core was shying away, trying to twist itself farther into the shadows. 

“Amen.” 

Then, the wind dropped.

That single word stopped your hips. A tingle crept up your spine. How you hated that word. It was the guiding light in prayers and songs, making you loathe it. That despicable word, serving as the closing for Masato’s faith. A growl resounded deep within your chest as you focused on your breathing. Letting your mouth fall open, you made a show of biting your lip. Was that Masato’s last weapon, a single prayer? If it was, he may as well already be wrapped around your finger.

“You know,” you chose your words carefully, you wanted to run your mouth a bit, “I’ve always found ‘Father’ to be overbearing.” Bringing your face close, the two of you shared the air. You wanted your words to tickle in all the worst ways. “Can I call you daddy instead?” 

Masato definitely wasn’t expecting that. His face seized up in rage, like he couldn’t believe you dared to say that. “Absolutely not. You won’t speak of my name nor the name that the Lord imposed on me. Say it again and I’ll pour holy water down your throat.”

“Big words from a man who can’t move his own body.” Threats did nothing for you. This priest in this tiny village didn’t have enough power to expel you. “But if you wanted me to open my mouth so badly, all you had to do was ask.” 

Backing off of him, you got to your knees. The cold, hard ground was felt immediately through your stockings. Taking a second to find a comfortable position, you nudged his legs apart. There was an undeniable tent in the unforgiving material of the clerical clothing. It was a sight that you would identify in an instant. “Let’s see if you’re big here too.”

The unbridled anger on Masato’s face was a pretty picture. If anything should be framed, it was this face, in your opinion. He stuttered and stumbled over his words, unable to stop your advances or keeping you from removing his clothing. To get to your prize, you only pulled down his pants enough. His underwear followed and what met your eyes had you whistling. 

“It’s a damn shame to lock this behind priesthood. Just looking at it is making me drool.” You spoke the truth, feeling the spit build up in your mouth. “You’re above average, you know. Trust me, I’d know.” The wink sent up at a fuming Masato was worth it, his face was starting to show the efforts of his straining to resist you.

You let you tongue come out for a second time, flaunting how abnormal it was. The muscles in his thighs twitched and trembled, the result of him trying to force himself to move. It tickled you pink, the tip of your tongue hovering near the tip of his cock. Precum was leaking, you would be surprised if there wasn’t a stain on his pants.

Withdrawing your tongue to speak, you asked, “is this your first time? Be honest.” You didn’t use any of your persuasion, instead you let Masato’s mind play tricks on itself. You were able to recall your previous commands with complete clarity, even while so close to the object of your desires. 

“Yes.” It was an uncomfortable admission, dragged out like a hiss. The sweat was dripping off his face, soaking into his high collar. You noted that as an excuse for later and tucked it away in the back of your mind.

You didn’t question if he had ever touched himself before but even Masato was young once. “Good boy.” The praise came easy, credit where credit was due. “Now just sit back and enjoy. I know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t—Stop. Don’t you dare, demon. I swear—” A sob was choked out; you had done nothing but blow some air across his tip. Masato was wound tighter than a clock and you vowed to yourself to take apart the pieces, see what made him tick.

“Isn’t swearing against the rules?” You blew another breath of air out, watching how he reacted. It was never as fun the second time. Wanting a stronger reaction, you showcased your tongue. Pressing it flat against his cock, you licked upwards. Masato jolted.

His taste was stronger than his scent, clearly someone was neglecting themselves. You lapped up a second and third time, not giving him time to get used to the feeling. Your fingers kept their distance for now, burying themselves in the bunches of Masato’s pants. You twisted your tongue around his length, letting it wrap around Masato in a spiral. 

Then your mouth came forward, swallowing the head and enveloping him in a wet heat. His breath faltered, coming out ragged. Accompanying those breaths were sounds of pleasure; grunts deep enough to cause another wave of fluid to soak your panties. Bobbing your head, you took a few inches in, stopping before it became too much. Your tongue never unwrapped itself, rather pulsing a foreign feeling around his cock.

Masato’s pitch rose as you increased your pace. Your persuasion had long since been removed yet he made no attempted to shove you off. The priest was openly panting, fingers grasping the sheets in a death grip. When you hummed, his hips shot forward and cum filled your mouth.

This was where your tongue came in. Squeezing, you milked him as his orgasm overtook. Spurts of cum hit the back of your throat, first heavy and then tapering off. He didn’t have a sweet taste, something you had a weakness for, but this was only the first time. When nothing more than a drop dribbled out, you released him.

To say Masato was stunned was an understatement. Only one blowjob and the man looked wrecked. “Thank you for the meal.” It was a cheeky line, one that suited your kind well. “Now let me make sure that I got all of it out.”

Straightening out your tongue, the tip prodded along his slit. Rubbing it, your muscle kissed his sensitive cock, letting its intention sink in. It was skinny enough to snake into his opening, letting your own drool be the lubricant. Masato caught on quick enough.

“Stop,” it was slurred. “That isn’t going to,” whatever he was going to say was lost, Masato cut himself off as you pushed your tongue further inside. His urethra was tight, virgin as the rest of him. The main taste was of his cum, a bitter, sloppy flavour. If you pushed your tongue in too far, you’d ruin him. A small part of yourself was telling you to, just to see what kind of reaction you’d get. 

When his opening was straining, you paused. This was his current limit, it seemed. Nothing you couldn’t train out of him. If you asked him how he felt, he’d likely tell you that it burned.

Retracting your tongue, his urethra recovered from the intrusion. Giving his slit one last kiss with your lips, you turned your attention back upwards. “How was that? Give me an honest review.”

“Wretch.” Red overflowed from his lips and it took you a second to realize that he must have either bitten his tongue or his lip during the act. Bloody spit flew with his next words. “Defile my body but you’ll never get my soul.” In an act of defiance, he spat at your face.

You thought you were wearing him down. A forced orgasm tends to do that. When your prey realizes that the pleasure is inevitable, they tend to give in. That’s when they break, their minds never going back to the way they were before. Most become shells of their former selves, much rather shaking their hips than reciting prayers.

Masato needed a little humiliation to break him.

Standing back up, you rubbed your knee caps before wiping your face for the second time that night. Then, you grabbed the rosary on the nightstand. The beads were a deep blue and you knew that wasn’t an accident. Was this his favourite? You hoped so. Draping the beads off the head of his cock, you cooed. “They look so pretty on you.” The blue beads stood out against the pale skin, flushed an angry red.

He seethed. You giggled. “Remove those at once. That is a holy object.” The rosary was going to serve as nothing but a leash now. Looping it twice around the base of his cock, you tugged it tight.

“_Stand_.” It was a reminder of who was in control. Masato stood, body snapping to attention. “_Follow me_.”

The frame was left aflame as you exited the room. Another trip down the hallway made you notice the peeling of the wallpaper. Past the room with the fire, still going strong to heat the rest of the church. You lead Masato back to the first place he had greeted you; in the main part of the church. 

The candles burned still; the scent of wax was strong once again. The moon had risen, its light not strong enough to cast shadows from the stained glass. Giving the impromptu leash a sharp tug, Masato stumbled up the odd step to the altar. If anyone were to walk through the old doors at this moment, they would certainly get a fright.

A white cloth was thrown over the altar, as pristine as can be. A large, life-sized carving of Christ was hung above the altar, on the wall. As usual, he was on the cross. It seemed you would have one guest present tonight after all. Empty pews were your other witnesses, the lit candles shone at you like eyes. The winked and blinked in the still air. If there was any sort of God watching, they had most certainly turned away by now.

You took the rosary off and hopped up on the altar, crossing your legs. Facing Masato, who had a miserable expression, made your own perk up. This was going to be a show. This was going to be humiliating, masturbating in front of his God. Would that God save him, give him the strength to fight your words?

“_Touch yourself_.” 

Of course not. God had abandoned him. This priest was shunned the moment you saw him, if the Lord was almighty like the tales. Masato was on a sinking ship and he didn’t even know it. Swallowed whole, you were no whale but you wanted to take him completely, make him drown in you.

His hand didn’t move instantly but it did move. It groped his cock clumsily, fingers uselessly rubbing but not quite enclosing around it. It was only half hard, having softened after its first orgasm. Pink drool was falling from his mouth, trying to keep it shut and failing due to the pain. You pushed him further.

“Doesn’t that feel good? Your cock is finally getting some attention after who knows how long. I bet you can cum a few more times, can’t you?” Whether he actually could or not remained to be seen. The threat of more orgasms made his eyes flash at you. “Do you need some visuals to help you? You’re starting to drip again.”

Your hands cupped your chest, his eyes followed. Hand finally circling his cock, Masato jerked himself off. You squeezed your own breasts, letting a moan echo through the empty space. A sigh followed, thighs quivering, not getting the stimulation needed. 

Denying yourself while making Masato take in the overstimulation was the bitter, cum flavoured icing on your proverbial cake. By the quaking of his legs and the low whimpers that left him, the buzz was getting to him. He stroked himself to full hardness, using your leftover spit and his own arousal. The bliss was starting to erode his mind, you could tell by a single look on his face. 

Jiggling your own breasts some more, your fingers grabbed hold of your bra and pulled downwards. It was promptly unhooked and thrown behind you. The action didn’t go unnoticed. Your prey bucked his hips into his hand as you pinched a nipple. 

“Come here.” Masato shuffled forward; progress impeded by his own clothing. He came to stand before you at the altar, hard in his hand and mouth watering. “_Strip_.”

Exposing his body to God was one thing, knowing the church practice like the back of your hand, Masato had likely signed his body away long ago. But exposing himself to you was something else. The clothes were removed and left on the floor. Fully nude, you took a moment to appreciate the body before you.

He was gorgeous. Broad shoulders with unmarred skin, Masato was a well-kept man. He was still young but then again, anything under a few hundred was young to you. Not that it mattered much to you. You let your hands feel his chest properly this time, nails dragging down his front, leaving light scratches in their wake.

You tail lightly ran along his thigh, teasing the skin. It went higher up, lingering around his groin. His cock had a pretty curve to it, accented by wrapping your tail around it. Drawing him closer, Masato braced his weight against the altar, hands flat against the surface. 

“You’re a gorgeous man, has anyone ever told you that before?” You weren’t sure how much he heard; his eyes had a glaze to them. “Just my type. So serious but look at you now. Do you know that you’re moving your own hips?” 

Had he given up? You knew that wasn’t the case. The little time you had spent with Masato had told you that he was straight shooting to a fault, stubborn to his last breath, and a dedicated little helper of God. The fire still burned in those eyes, perhaps he was playing a role to get you to let your guard down. That was of no matter.

Your tail angled his cock down, squeezing and squirming around him. One of your hands ran through his hair, pushing his sweat soaked bangs back. “Your eyes betray your thoughts.” It came as a whisper, not needing any more volume to get your point across. “Taste me if you desire it.”

A hot mouth enclosed over your nipple and it delighted you. Masato sucked like a baby, hips rutting more against the air. For a man who likely hadn’t sucked on a tit since he was young, he had a strong suction on you.

You whined as his teeth gazed your sensitive nipple, urging him on by holding his head in place. Pressing his face into your breast, your moans increased in volume. “You’re good at this. Don’t hold yourself back, spill yourself whenever your lust wills it.” 

Masato lasted longer than before, finishing at your feet. His cum splattered against the base of the altar, defiling it with his devotion for you. You let him ride out his high, tail remaining curled around his cock. He slumped forward, body nearly falling on your own.

“Not so talkative now, are you? Join me up here.” Masato clambered up the altar while you laid down on it. You arranged his body so that he was hovering over you. His eyes were unfocused, locking onto your own.

Your tail pumped his cock, leading him between your legs. “I want to hear you, though. I miss your voice.” Hands winding around his neck, you brought his face close to your own. “Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do.” 

He hesitated and you pouted. Leaving a lady wanting was something else that you’d have to train out of him. “Or maybe you want to hear me say it? Does daddy want hear what I want him to do to me?”

Masato inhaled a shuddering breath at your prompting, humping your thighs. “Tell me.” His voice rasped; throat dry. His tongue dragged over his lips, sticking. His words showed resignation, his body screamed it.

“I want you inside me,” you purred, breathing into his ear. “I want you to fuck me right here and fill me up.” Giving his ear a bite, your tongue probed forward. It was narrow enough to enter, Masato’s head was full of your words and a wet, squelching noise. “I want daddy’s cock in my pussy.” Your unholy union would break him, you were sure.

His eyes rolled back in his head, flashing white. His tongue fell out of his mouth, hips snapping forward, finally meeting the fabric of your panties. With your tail still guiding him, spurring him on, you pushed your hips up to meet him. You were so close to getting what you wanted.

“But first, swear yourself to me. Give up your former life to be with me. I’ll give you everything you could have ever wanted.” Was Masato even hearing you anymore? His hands were digging into your hips, his lips found your neck. His actions were utterly shameless for a priest, rubbing his cock against you like this at the very place he broke bread with the community.

Taking his face in your hands, your lips met his. His blood tasted sweet, filling your mouth. “_Just give in_.” The whispered words were his undoing. Your panties were pulled aside by your tail, finally leaving Masato’s aching cock. His next thrust filled you.

Masato choked, body trembling in your arms. From just that thrust, his cock gave out, spurting out whatever cum was left in him. It twitched inside you, lamely. He stuttered, head shaking. It was hard to pick up individual words in his muttering mess, going on about how he couldn’t take the heat around his cock. How it was going to break him.

A whine left your throat. You wrapped your legs around his torso, locking him in place. Getting your tail to lightly spank his ass, you turned your head to the side. “_Keep going_. I haven’t cum once yet.”

His voice raised in a panic, a newfound resistance flowing through him. He can’t, he said. He’ll break, he begged. No more, he pleaded. _Please_, he cried. Tears fell from his eyes, unable to stop his hips from filling you again and again. He was caught in a vicious cycle, one that forced the blood to stay in his cock until you sighed in bliss.

Your nails scored his back, making him howl. Your teeth found his neck, piercing it and licking the wounds. You cried out when his sloppy efforts made you arch up, insides tightening as your orgasm took you over. His name was on your lips, so was the command to keep going. He wasn’t allowed to stop until you had cum just as much as him.

You were right about one thing. Masato was beautiful.

After your initial meeting, you had stolen him away, taking him back to one of the outer layers of hell that you called home. He would join in with your other pets, also taken in such a manner. To make him suit your tastes better, some modifications had taken place.

Masato was suspended from ropes. No longer able to move, he hung there as a display of art. No longer to act on his own thoughts, he was nothing more than a puppet. He hadn’t broken after your time in his church so you broke him here. It didn’t take long.

Silver bars had been pierced through his nipples at your request. He had cried out so nicely at that procedure, having been aware for it. His cock was engorged, the rosary wrapped tight around his base kept him aroused. The dark blue beads were the only thing you took from the church apart from Masato himself before you burned the whole thing down.

A blindfold covered his eyes and a gag pried his mouth open. He was able to drool as much as he wanted, spit drying on his chest. The only thing he lived for now was serving you when you called on him. But broken toys could only be played with so much before you got bored. 

You’ll have to pick up another toy soon. There was a young redhead that you had your eye on. He was new and naïve. You itched to give him a hands-on lesson on exactly how silly the church was, how much better off he’d be as your toy.

Maybe you’d drop by tonight and pay him a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small shout out to Otoya cause I think he's cute. I currently have no plans to keep going with this AU so looks like he is safe for now.
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> I added my discord information to my profile. Send me a message if you want!


End file.
